


Summer Cold

by kunimi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Gen, Karasuno Family, Light Angst, Sickfic, as in i-didnt-mean-to-write-angst angst, how do i tag "everyone is friends with everyone", these tags are ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunimi/pseuds/kunimi
Summary: You've heard of "idiots can't catch colds," now make way for "idiots only catch colds in the summer!"Kageyama's the one with the sick.





	Summer Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajesticAnna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/gifts).



> Happy birthday Anna!!  
> this.. is the fic you'll never get to beta.  
> surprise?
> 
> and because it's not beta'd, please point out mistakes where you can  
>  ~~(except for my birth)~~  
>  ~~(i will make the joke before you think of the joke)~~

Kageyama barely gets to set one foot into the gym before someone says _no,_ and then Tanaka and Nishinoya have tackled him, only to throw him back out with the power of friendship. Behind them, Ennoshita lets out a long-suffering sigh while the new first years watch with admiration shining in their eyes.

Kageyama scowls and staggers to keep his balance.

“That’s scowl #3.” Kinoshita shares the information with Narita. The latter seems impressed that he’s managed to indicate exactly which scowl it is. “Hinata says he makes that face only when he’s extremely annoyed.”

“That’s no different than usual,” Tsukishima notes dryly. No one pays him any attention except for Yamaguchi, who pats him comfortingly on the arm.

“What the fuck,” says Kageyama.

Behind him, someone gasps. Kageyama turns and there stands Hinata and Yachi, confused, their ears covered by Tanaka and Nishinoya respectively. Both upperclassmen have disapproval written on their faces.

Yachi furrows her eyebrows as soon as she sees him and slips from Nishinoya’s hold. “Kageyama-kun, are you alright? Your face’s red.”

“Yes,” Kageyama says.

“No he’s not.” Hinata squints his eyes at him. “That is scowl #12 where he looks like he’s constipated, but it’s just him not being able to control his facial muscles.”

“Shut up, dumbass,” Kageyama retorts.

Ennoshita claps his hands to try and dissipate whatever’s in the air (which might be Kageyama’s rising killing intent, or something). Everyone looks at him. He rubs his temples and sighs like he’s tired.

Kageyama wonders why their captain’s tired before practice has even started. Kageyama certainly isn’t tired, even after morning practice and classes. He’s only accidentally got three balls to the head today, which is a new record for him, but better than Hinata’s forty-two in a day.

A touch on his shoulder jostles him out of his thoughts. Kageyama blinks and looks at Ennoshita who lets another sigh out and says something under his breath that awfully sounds like _can I resign and flee to the mountains and live a peaceful life_ which would be dumb and Ennoshita isn’t dumb so he wouldn’t say that.

“Kageyama,” Ennoshita calls him. He blinks in answer. “Go home and rest. You’re sick.”

“No I’m not,” Kageyama stupidly replies, which is exactly what he would think were he sick. Which he is not. Definitely not.

Being sick means he has to lay down in a bed that might be his grave (no, he’s not being dramatic, promise) and stare at the ceiling for god knows how long in complete darkness and surrounded by a heavy silence. Being sick means missing practice and _do you know how many missed tosses that is? How many balls that were not hit?_ So _no,_ Kageyama is definitely not sick.

Yachi pulls his arm in an attempt to get him to bend down which doesn’t work, but Kageyama gives her points for trying anyways. He likes Yachi, she’s nice and smiley even though sometimes she looks like those cats he tries to pet on the streets. That is, they don’t let him pet them.

Maybe that’s why she’s trying to get him to bend down. But Kageyama doesn’t think about it too long, because when he still hasn’t moved, she’s pinched his arm which, _ow_ . He lowers his head slightly and _huh, look at that. Is this what it feels like to be Hinata?_

Someone squawks and hits him as Yachi places a cold hand on his forehead. Kageyama supposes he’s said that last thing out loud and Hinata didn’t appreciate it. Well, it’s not like it hurt much anyways.

“Sick,” Yachi affirms as she pulls her hand away. Kageyama scowls as he straightens up.

“That’s scowl #7. It only appears when you’re right and Kageyama doesn’t want to admit that you’re right and is in complete denial of the fact,” Hinata recites like he’s practiced it many times, which makes Kageyama wonder if this is what the short boy does on his days off. Because it’s stupid and dumb.

“I’m not sick,” Kageyama denies.

By this time, the whole team has crowded around him, save for the first years who are still hesitating a bit behind their upperclassmen. Yamaguchi has sidled up next to Yachi and both hover around him, worried.

Yamaguchi looks at him. “No, you’re definitely sick. Go home.”

Tsukishima doesn’t say anything, but his eyes look dead. Ennoshita translates. “Go home, you incompetent idiot.”

Hinata snickers. “Kageyama’s caught a cold! I thought idiots couldn’t catch colds, but I guess you’re the exception to the rule.”

Kageyama faintly hears Kinoshita ask Narita if Hinata even _knows_ the meaning of what he just said. Narita shrugs, just as lost. Meanwhile, Tanaka and Nishinoya burst into laughter and clutch their stomach as they roll on the ground.

“Shouyou, are you even in any position to say that?”

“The other idiot! Calling _Kageyama_ an idiot!”

“You guys shouldn’t be saying that either...” Kinoshita says as the troublesome two keep laughing. He soon regrets it, yelping as Tanaka and Nishinoya rush to tackle him to the ground.

Ennoshita’s eyes slowly lose life as he stares at his team.

“I’m not sick,” Kageyama repeats.

Yachi glares at him. “No. You are. You will go home and make the most of the rest of the day and the weekend to rest and _we_ will decide when you are well enough to come back to practice.”

“But I’m not sick,” Kageyama argues.

And then he meets Yachi’s eyes and feels the colour drain from his face as he breaks into cold sweat. From the silence that follows, he notices he’s not the only one affected by her change of mood.

“Nevermind,” he says.

Yachi nods approvingly. “Good.”

Kageyama changes back into his uniform and goes home.

* * *

The next day, morning practice is cut short (and definitely not because Hinata’s received forty-one balls with his face). Yamaguchi just said something about breaking a new record, and Yachi was too astonished to do anything but ban him from the gym until he saw Kageyama. Hinata’s not sure _why_ it had to be Kageyama.

So, Hinata isn’t in front of Kageyama’s house because he’s worried, _of course not, why would I ever worry about that idiot anyways, it’s not like I’m scared he’ll die or anything._ Point is, he’s not worried. At all. Nope. He would never.

He fidgets in front of Kageyama’s house, the plastic bags in his hands rustling with his movements. He should really knock or ring the doorbell soon because he’s been standing there for a few minutes now and Hinata definitely does not want Kageyama’s neighbourhood to call the cops on him because he seems pretty suspicious. It wouldn’t be too funny for him.

So Hinata takes a deep breath, raises his hand to ring the doorbell, then promptly freezes as the door swings open in front of him.

The woman standing in front of him is _gorgeous,_ in the way Kageyama would’ve been had he been born a girl. In fact, the longer Hinata stares, the more similarities he sees between the lady and his teammate, like the silky-looking black hair, the very blue eyes, the way they narrow threateningly at the sight of him and _oh, isn’t that weird, Kageyama’s scowl on another face(—it's scowl #5, by the way, which is when he looks at Hinata like he's dirt under his shoes)._

In hindsight, Hinata probably should’ve realized there were some genes at work here.

“May I ask what are you doing standing in front of my house?” she asks dryly. Hinata gulps, eyes wide and words lodged in his throat. _Wrong house?_

She stares some more. “Or not. Who’re you?”

“Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata says as he forces himself out of his daze. He’s still shocked, though, because she _really_ looks like Kageyama— “Are you Kageyama’s sister?”

The lady jerks a thumb at the nameplate next to the door. “You’re going to have to be more specific than that. This whole house is Kageyama. But we’re only two people in here so I guess you mean my son. But no, I am not Tobio’s sister, I am his mother.”

“Oh,” Hinata says intelligently. And then— “ _Oh._ ”

Kageyama’s mother nods. “Yeah. _Oh._ ” She looks down and notices the bags in his hands, then steps aside. “Well, if you’re here to visit my son, come right in. I think he’s still asleep, but we don’t want the neighbours to think you’re suspicious, first of all.”

“I’m not here for Kageyama,” Hinata denies but he steps inside anyways.

“Of course you’re not.” Kageyama’s mom rolls her eyes. She glances at her watch then turns her gaze back at him. Hinata gulps, because clearly, the Kageyama’s are cursed to look as intimidating as possible and it’s impossible for them not to seem like they’re glaring. She opens her mouth and Hinata pales, terrified, like _what if she decides to get rid of me and uses my blood to get Kageyama to feel better—_

“Don’t burn my house down,” is all she says before she leaves, the door locked behind her.

Hinata blinks, because _that just happened_ and well, it takes him a while to process information sometimes.

He looks for the kitchen as soon as he gathers his wits around, and finds it rather easily. He raids their cupboard, looking for a pot, then brightens up when he realizes their stove is quite easy to use. He prepares some porridge, then leaves it to cook as he glances at the stairs.

If Mom Kageyama trusts Hinata enough to leave him with her son, then he’s probably not dying, right?

Hinata goes to make fun of him.

He pokes his head inside that one bedroom with the door open, which is probably Kageyama’s room, and finds his words dying on the tip of his tongue as he looks as his teammate.

Because Kageyama looks _really_ bad.

He’s still in bed, tucked in, face red and a towel on his forehead. He doesn’t look like he’s rested at all. Hinata can hear his heavy breathing all the way from the door and _oh my god, he’s alive but wow, if that isn’t a look for the dead._

Then Kageyama opens his eyes, turns towards the door and squints at him. “What.”

Hinata waves. “Hello, Bakageyama.”

Kageyama blinks slowly, nods, and goes back to his previous position. Hinata stands there for a few more seconds, almost wary of his lack of reaction. And then—

Kageyama sits up, the towel falling off his forehead and whips his head towards Hinata so quickly Hinata is surprised he didn’t break his neck or get dizzy. “What the fuck.”

“Your mom let me in,” Hinata says. He notices Kageyama’s hair, wet and sticky, and frowns. His teammate was _really_ looking like a corpse trying to pass for a live person. “You didn’t rest like Yachi-san told you, did you? You’re sick, go back to sleep.”

“No.”

Hinata stares at Kageyama’s petulant look and can’t even bring himself to laugh at him. “Alright. Be right back, I’m going to check on the porridge.”

Then he zooms back downstairs, ignoring Kageyama’s surprised _you can cook?_ behind him. Between taking care of Kageyama (which he _really_ isn’t doing right now, stop insinuating it), and avoiding the wrath of Mom Kageyama to stay alive, the latter definitely takes priority.

After all, he doesn’t know what there is in the afterlife. Hopefully there is volleyball, but he also has volleyball right now, and it’s better to concentrate on what he’s certain of, rather than something intangible. At least, alive, he can spike a lot of balls.

(Although, without Kageyama, he... can’t really do that, can he? Of course, there’s Suga-san, but Kageyama _always_ sets perfectly to him. Then, sometimes, when Hinata gets in a particularly good spike, Kageyama smirks victoriously like he’s the one that spiked it and—well.

Hinata won’t admit to it, but the sight of it knocks the breath out of him, sometimes.)

Somehow, he hasn’t burned the house down yet, and Kageyama didn’t run after him to chase him out of his house, so Hinata considers that a win. He shuffles through the cupboards, looking for a bowl, and almost accidentally breaks a plate (he doesn’t. He did drop a knife, though).

When he returns upstairs with the rice porridge on a tray, Kageyama is sitting in his bed, awake and scowling at the towel in his hand. He turns to look at Hinata and Hinata gulps at his deepening scowl, then remembers Kageyama’s sick.

So he drops the tray on Kageyama’s lap as he takes a seat on the bed, scoops a spoonful of porridge, blows on it and then brings it to Kageyama’s face. “Say ‘ah.’”

Needless to say, Kageyama nearly flips his shit. Instead, he flushes redder. “What the fuck.”

Hinata rolls his eyes. “I’m trying to help you out here. Say ‘ah.’”

“I can eat by myself,” Kageyama says. Hinata shrugs, and hands him the spoon.

Their fingers barely brush before Kageyama drops the spoon back into the bowl. For a moment, neither of them make a move, both staring at the fallen utensil. Then Hinata picks it back up, and repeats his earlier motions.

Kageyama begrudgingly takes a bite. Hinata didn’t think he could go redder, but clearly, he was wrong. “This is like taking care of my little sister,” He points out innocently as he dips the spoon back into the porridge.

“What the fuck,” Kageyama says, and Hinata thinks that the cold has affected Kageyama’s already poor vocabulary, because that’s the third time he’s said that.

Kageyama manages to finish the whole bowl of porridge, and he’s gotten over the embarrassment of being spoon-fed by Hinata, which means his face is back to his fever-red colour now. Hinata moves the tray from Kageyama’s lap to the bedside table, then starts peeling the apple he brought along.

Kageyama squints dubiously at him. “You can cook.”

Hinata lets the apple peel drop in the empty bowl. “Yep.” He cuts the apple into quarters, gives a piece to Kageyama and puts the rest on the tray. “Well, only this rice porridge. When I was younger, I’d help my mom make it because I thought my sister would get better faster.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything as he picks up another piece of apple. Hinata eyes him, and lets out a satisfied hum as he realizes that Kageyama doesn’t have the complexion of a zombie anymore. Still, with his hair dark and sticky like that, it really isn’t helping to make him look healthier.

“Damn,” Hinata says when his teammate finishes eating the apple as well. “Was your mom starving you?”

Kageyama scrunches his nose and his eyes narrow threateningly. Hinata pales, because _that was a dumb thing to say, what if Bakageyama tries to kill me now—_

“She didn’t—doesn’t know,” Kageyama says instead as he directs his gaze downwards. Hinata subtly breathes a sigh of relief before he actually processes Kageyama’s words. “She comes back home late because of work, and by then, she’s too tired to do anything. And in the morning, she rarely has enough time to cook anything at all.”

“Oh,” Hinata says dumbly, because he doesn’t have any other words for what his teammate’s just said.

He stays quiet for a moment, lost in his thoughts, until Kageyama almost falling over jolts him out of his thoughts. He nearly smacks himself on the forehead for that. “You’re still sick, right, just—go to sleep.”

Kageyama obediently complies, and he even lets Hinata tuck him in (“this is really like I’m taking care of Natsu,” Hinata laughs, then promptly regrets it when Kageyama produces a volleyball out of nowhere and throws it at Hinata’s head with terrifying accuracy. _He’s sick, how?!_ ). A problem arises when Hinata tries to leave, only to find Kageyama holding onto his hand.

“Stay,” Kageyama says, half-asleep and frowning.

“I don’t think your mom would—” Hinata shuts up, because Kageyama _just_ said that his mom doesn’t come back until late. He stares incredulously at Kageyama, who can set like nobody else, who’s always scowling, always glaring, always awkward when it comes to social interaction.

_Has he always been alone when he was sick? Has no one ever taken care of him?_

Hinata makes a decision. “Okay. Scoot over.”

Kageyama blinks. “What.”

“You heard me. Scoot.” Hinata slides under the covers as Kageyama stares bemusedly at him. He tries not to think about the fact that Kageyama was sweating in this very same bed and that this is probably a bad idea. “We’re going to do this properly. I always do this with Natsu, even if my mom tells me not to, because she thinks I’ll get sick as well, but so far, that hasn’t happened yet.”

“What.”

Hinata squeezes his hand as he thinks. “Let’s see, I don’t think stories about princesses and pirates would interest you, though really, they’re pretty badass—just imagine this pretty dainty girl in a pink gown just _beating_ a bunch of criminals and becoming feared across the seven seas and—”

“‘S fine,” Kageyama grumbles out and tightens his hold on Hinata’s hand. “Jus’ go on.”

So Hinata rambles on about a princess in a tower who tamed the dragons that guarded her castle, then proceeded to slay whomever stood in her path until she was cut down and saved by a succubus who believed that she was meant for greater things. He turns her dragon companions into demons and talks about the good and the bad things she did, all the while watching Kageyama as his eyes close and his breaths even out.

Hinata’s in the middle of telling the princess’ meeting with a demon king when— “... Like you.”

He freezes, his face heating up, and looks at Kageyama who’s fast asleep and looking very peaceful and beautiful and— _oooh boy, he’s in deep shit._ It’s not anything new, but acknowledging it really makes a difference and Hinata is not ready to face that difference.

_How about ignoring that for now? Yep. Good idea. Not like I'm shook or anything._

When Hinata tries removing his hand from Kageyama’s hold, he finds that he can’t. He sighs and takes one more peek at Kageyama’s sleeping face before he gives up. He is _so_ doomed and stuck and there’s nothing he can do about it.

(Hinata wakes up at the sound of a shutter without knowing when he fell asleep. He finds Mom Kageyama scowling at her phone, but there’s amusement dancing in her eyes as she looks at him and her son. Hinata isn’t sure how to react, but the blood drains from his face when he realizes his position. When she beckons him over, he promptly extracts his hand from Kageyama’s slackened grip and follows her out of Kageyama’s room.

As soon as the door’s closed, Hinata goes down on his knees, apologizing for overstaying his welcome [and for sleeping with Kageyama even though nothing happened], absolutely terrified that she’ll kill him now.

“Not a problem,” Kageyama’s mom says. She looks a bit uncomfortable, actually. “Thank you for taking care of my son. I know work isn’t an excuse for not being here for Tobio, but I’m glad that he has a friend like you.”

Hinata wonders if that’s correct, if he and Kageyama are friends, after all.

Mom Kageyama walks him to the door. “One more thing?”

Hinata turns to look at her. “Yes?”

“If you decide you want to date my son, then you have my blessing.”

Hinata blushes violently and practically runs out of the house.)

* * *

Both Kageyama and Hinata don’t show up for morning practice, the next day.

Ennoshita sighs and looks longingly at the pills he has in his bag for especially bad headaches before he zips his bag closed. Practice is about to start. He can’t take a pain reliever right now.

Tanaka and Nishinoya are already in the gym, causing mayhem while Kinoshita and Narita are both lying down, staring blankly at the ceiling. Tanaka serves a ball at Nishinoya, who jumps over the other two’s legs to bump the ball back.

Ennoshita slowly counts to ten in his head. _Please have mercy on me._

Yachi appears next to him, smiling, followed by Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Ennoshita’s not sure the grimace on the latter’s face is a good thing or not. Meanwhile, Yamaguchi looks a little too gleeful, for some reason.

“Hinata’s caught a cold,” Tsukishima says through his teeth. _Someone’s in a bad mood,_ Ennoshita thinks. “His mom told him he’ll be better by tomorrow, so we can resume practice as usual.”

Somehow, that summons Tanaka and Nishinoya. “Shouyou’s caught _a cold?_ ”

“So much for ‘idiots can’t catch colds.’” Tanaka scratches his head, puzzled.

“There’s actually another saying, less known,” Yachi pipes up, eyes bright. If Ennoshita didn’t know any better, he’d think there was something like mischief seeping in her voice.“Something along the lines of ‘only idiots catch colds in the summer.’ Ever heard of it?”

Scratch that. He really didn’t know any better.

A moment of silence follows Yachi’s words. Tanaka and Nishinoya look at each other, faintly pale, because they’ve caught a cold too, earlier that summer. Yachi has her fingers pressed to her lips, trying to stifle a giggle and looking far too amused. Behind her, Yamaguchi shakes his head, and Tsukishima only rolls his eyes.

Still lying on the ground, Narita and Kinoshita stare at the others before sharing a look, then shrugs. Ennoshita rubs his temples, nursing his oncoming headache.

Then the first years burst into the room, followed by their club advisor and the coach, and the gym is alive with noise and activity again.

Ennoshita sighs. ‘Tis youth, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> if you ask me where i found that saying about idiots catching colds in the summer, i'm gonna say that i can't remember. oops.
> 
> anyways, it did.. start as crack.. and turned into.. whatever this beast is (2k more words than planned). with so much formatting pain. _removes so many extra spaces and random codes..._
> 
> and if the kagehina sounded very forced and unnatural, i'm... sorry, i am terrible at writing anything that shows FEELINGS (brandishes epipen like a weapon)
> 
> but i'm not sorry for most of this ~~except to myself.~~
> 
> tumblr | [@typowritings](https://typowritings.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
